Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power conversion apparatus and more particularly, to a power conversion apparatus having a plurality of output ports.
Description of Related Art
With the enhancement of requirements of portable electronic products, power consumption is also increased. In order to meet users' charging demands and avoid spending a long time on waiting for the charging, a variety of quick charge techniques and related power conversion apparatus have also been developed.
In the current existing technique, the charge time of a portable electronic product may be shortened by increasing the charge current or providing a plurality of output voltages. However, with limitations from power specification of general transmission interfaces (e.g., USB) and specification of connectors, the charge methods using a large amount of current are significantly limited. Additionally, a power supply architecture with a plurality of output voltages wound encounter apparently increased difficulty in circuit design.
Specifically, in the currently existing power conversion apparatus structure having a plurality of voltage outputs, a plurality of power converters has to be applied for voltage conversion performed on different voltage specification, so as to provide different output ports with output voltages conforming to the voltage specification. However, such method cause the increase of circuit design complexity, and therefore, the volume of the entire power conversion apparatus is hard to be reduced.